Accidental Babies
by Girlblunder
Summary: Post-Neverland, no body swap. Angst. My take on a SwanQueen accidental pregnancy. Edit: I'm a wimp and picturing Regina so destroyed makes my soul hurt, 2nd part with happy ending now included.
1. Morning Song

**A/N**: Angsty SwanQueen One-shot...ish, happy ending now included in part 2 if you want one. You've been warned.

* * *

The pumps of her heels clicked against the concrete of the sidewalk loudly in the quiet of the evening, and Regina tried to think of happier days to stem the imminent flow of tears. She huddled in her black trench coat, wishing it were warm enough to ease the block of ice that had taken residence in her chest.

Her breath caught when she passed a familiar yellow Volkswagen bug, her step faltering.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the happy little bubble she'd been living in had burst. As the tears finally released from her heavy lids, she let herself be lost in thought.

* * *

_Two Months Ago_

Regina yawned sleepily as the sun's rays crept through the curtains on the window. She glanced at the clock near her bedside, groaning at the time.

Familiar arms tightened around her, and a rough voice insisted, "Go back to sleep Regina. It's freakishly early."

The brunette turned to give her lover a sleepy smile, the sight of familiar blonde curls bringing a warmth to her chest.

Green eyes met brown in an affectionate gaze despite the exasperated expression on Emma's face.

A chuckle erupted from Regina at the look, and she couldn't help but say it again. "I love you."

The goofy look that came over Emma's face was completely endearing. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

Warm chocolate eyes were focused on the face of her lover. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it."

Emma's goofy grin didn't fade as she leaned in for a tender kiss. "I love you too."

Regina couldn't help the fire that erupted in her belly at the contact, nor the tingles down her spine at the words.

Their breaths came more quickly as their ardor rose, and hands started to explore gently under the soft covers.

As heat accumulated, bodies moving and sweat slickening pale and olive skin alike, their low moans and breathy sighs drifted on the air.

The brunette woman panted as she crested for the nth time in twenty-four hours, nails digging sharply into a pale shoulder blade.

A warm chuckle sounded against the sensitive flesh of her ear, and Regina peeked to see the satisfied expression on her lover's face.

"Aren't you glad you decided to start giving me magic lessons?" Emma was still smirking.

Regina hummed against the soft, pale flesh of her lover's neck. "It's a good thing you're so stubborn." She let her lips brush against the skin before her, and started to gently nip and suck as her hands moved again. "Emma, dear...Henry will be back from his sleepover in a few hours. I think there are other things we could be doing."

Emma's breathing hitched, and the older woman could feel the blonde curls bobbing next to her. "Yeah, right let's get to that."

The brunette responded by sliding her hand to a still sensitive, moist area.

It was a long morning, and though both women were exhausted when Henry did eventually make it home, they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

_Present Day_

When they'd returned from Neverland, peace had been surprisingly easy. Though Emma and Regina engaged in their usual repartee, the venom that had been there previously was gone.

Snow and James had been wary at first, but after a month of family get-togethers with Henry, Emma, and Regina they were cautiously optimistic as was most of the town.

Eventually Emma had come to the decision that magic lessons would actually be helpful rather than harmful, and had taken to convincing a reluctant Regina. The brunette agreed that Emma definitely needed to learn to control her magic, she just wasn't sure she could keep the tentative peace between her and the Charming family with extended contact with the often-infuriating blonde.

With two sets of pleading green eyes ambushing her at a few planned attacks, the older woman had eventually given in.

After the third lesson, the couple had sort of accidentally ended up in bed. After the eighth lesson it continued happening, they decided perhaps it wasn't an accident after all.

They'd been sleeping together for a month when Emma had confessed her deeper feelings. Regina had been too afraid to say them first, but had easily and honestly returned the sentiment when the blonde woman had blurted it out during dinner.

Regina's hands clenched against her chest. She couldn't help but feel that not only was that first time a horrible accident, but it was also one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago_

Regina stepped into the darkened foyer of her home, and her brow furrowed. Usually Henry and Emma were in the living room around this time, light streaming into the hallway.

"Henry?" No response. "Emma?" There was concern creeping into her voice as she removed her coat and scarf. She smoothed her hair back with one hand, straightening her blue button up and black pencil skirt as she walked further through the house.

"In here," came the quiet voice.

The brunette tilted her head in the direction of the den, only noting the small shred of light from a single lamp on the end table when she entered the room.

Emma sat on one of the couches, head bowed and hands buried deeply in blonde curls.

Regina's heart picked up, and she rushed to sit next to her lover. One hand found its way to Emma's back, another resting comfortingly on an arm. "What's wrong? Is it Henry?" She couldn't keep the note of panic out of her voice.

The blonde head shook. "He's fine. He's over at my parents. I needed to talk to you about something."

Now that she was sitting closer to her lover, Regina could hear the hoarseness in her voice as though she'd been crying. "You can talk to me about anything Emma."

A pale hand moved to pull blonde hair back behind her shoulder, head tilting so she could look at Regina clearly.

"I'm pregnant."

Regina's breath caught and her mind raced. Immediately, she thought to all the experimenting they'd been doing in bed with magic. Though rare, magical pregnancies had been known to happen. Considering that both she and Emma were both powerful practitioners, it actually wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

The brunette probably should have made sure they were more careful, but now as she'd heard the words she couldn't help the wonder and joy from welling in her chest.

"Oh, Emma." Her joy couldn't be contained. "How far along?"

Emma's head jerked up, her eyes staring intently at Regina's face as though searching for something. Regina watched as both delight and sorrow warred on her lover's face.

"You're happy about this?" The happiness in Emma's voice was tempered with caution.

"Of course! It's not the way I would have planned it, but I've toyed with the idea of expanding our family before. I just thought we'd wait a bit longer." A tender laugh escaped Regina before she could help it. "We really should have had a chat about possible side effects of magic in the bedroom."

Brown eyes were dancing, a large smile playing around red lips.

The smile on Emma's face dimmed a little, and her green eyes dulled. She jerked her gaze away, hands tightly clasping between her legs.

"Regina, I have to tell you something." She gulped, trying to fight tears. "Remember a few weeks ago when we had that horrible fight and I got drunk and ended up staying at the B&B?"

Regina nodded carefully, brow furrowed.

Tears started tumbling down Emma's face rapidly. "I was with Killian." Her green eyes rose to meet those of her lover, and Regina knew.

The brunette jerked back from her lover, horror washing over her features. Nails dug at the skin above her chest, and she blinked when she realized her own hands were scraping at the flesh so violently as though aching to rip her own heart out.

"No." Her head was shaking violently.

"Regina, I'm so, so sorry." Emma was sobbing, and Regina couldn't bear to look at her. "I was drunk."

Regina felt numb and distant, not able to process the words. "I-I can't." She scrambled back, pacing a few times before stopping to look at the forlorn figure of her lover.

She'd thought magic would be the cause. How naïve. A brittle smile overcame her face at the thought. Of course Emma wouldn't be able to stay committed to Evil Queen who'd caused her and her family so much pain.

The brunette was turned away from Emma, back stiff. "Is this your vengeance for all that I've done?" Pain and fury laced the carefully enunciated words.

Emma stood, hand outstretched to grasp at her lover's shoulder. "No! It was a stupid accident!"

Regina jerked away from the hand, not turning to face the woman she loved. Her shoulders sagged. "It would have been easier knowing it was vengeance. To think that you say you love me, and it still happened..." The words were hollow of all emotion. "I can't be here right now."

The older woman had stormed out of the house to go on a long walk, unable to remain in the suffocating walls of the home she shared with _her_.

By the time she'd returned several hours later, Emma was gone. All trace of her had been removed from the house. Regina sat woodenly on the stairs to the second floor and let herself cry until she was weak from exhaustion.

Emma was gone.

* * *

_Present Day_

Henry had been sullen since the split. Regina couldn't blame him. She was completely bereft herself. He had been staying with the Charmings, unable to be around his once happy home and unable to face the woman he'd formerly thought of as his hero.

She eyed the yellow car in front of her, wondering why she was such a masochist. Her brown gaze moved to the front of Granny's diner, and she once again eyed the couple.

Killian's smarmy face was overjoyed as he sat tucked next to Emma's hunched figure, though a careful smile often played around the blonde woman's lips occasionally.

The first time she'd spotted them three days ago had nearly killed her.

Her hands played around at her chest, and she once again thought of removing her own heart. It had been difficult the first time, her hand already buried in her chest before she'd realized it.

Now on the third night, she was resigned to the fact that Emma had easily jumped ship. Regina snarled at her own mental colloquialism.

She swallowed hard, now refusing to let any tears escape. That would just be a further victory for the figures in front of her. Just as she was about to turn away, green eyes rose to meet hers.

Emma's features registered shock, and she automatically jerked away from the pirate. Pain etched on to her features and she jumped up as if to approach her ex-lover.

The brunette shook her head with a sad smile, turning and walking away before Emma would do or say something stupid to ruin her new little family. Her head bowed against the kick of wind, and she refused to acknowledge the moisture on her face.

Emma had made some choices, and now they both had to live with them.

It was such a shame that Regina seemed to be hurting the most when, for the one time in a long time, she had been a completely innocent victim.

If villains didn't get happy endings, she had to wonder why the villains of this tale were happily sitting together at the diner.

Some villains just got preferential treatment, it seemed.

A cold smile settled on to her face as she made her way into her empty house, not bothering to take off her coat as she made her way to the den to pour herself a large glass of whiskey.

As she sat in the same spot she had on that fateful day, she wondered how long it would take her battered heart to get over its latest destruction. She wondered if it ever would.


	2. The Winner Takes it All

**A/N**: **Uh, just as a reminder...Mature/Dark themes. Possible tw.**

* * *

Green eyes blearily stared at a weary face in the mirror. The bags under Emma's eyes were so heavy they resembled fresh bruises. She hadn't been sleeping well since she'd moved out of Regina's home.

It didn't help that Hook had been hounding her since he'd found out about the split and why. She snorted to herself. She'd rather raise the baby alone than be with Emo-Jack-Sparrow.

Her hand protectively covered her stomach. No matter the circumstances of how the child was conceived, she would never get rid of him or her. It wasn't the baby's fault she was an idiot.

She swallowed a little when she remembered the look on her parents' faces. And Henry's, god Henry's face. Her parents had been beyond shocked. Emma had fought so hard to get them to accept Regina, but once they did it had actually been completely amazing.

Of course, Emma just had to do something stupid to ruin it. That was just what she did. Tears welled in her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. Goddamn Killian Jones. She barely remembered the night she'd gotten drunk with him, and didn't remember the main event at all beyond the kiss in her room that she'd nearly avoided. That was her only solace.

She tried not to think of the night she'd told Regina. The look of happiness on her face when the brunette had thought they'd created a child out of magic—that look would haunt Emma forever.

Emma didn't know that would be something she'd want until she saw the look on her lover's face. The moment she knew she wanted it was the moment also knew, because she was an idiot to get drunk around an oily pirate, it was something she'd _never_ have.

The blonde had ended up being a coward that night. Instead of staying around and letting Regina say all the things she hadn't been able to say, Emma had fled in shame. That also weighed on her conscience. Regina didn't get the closure she deserved.

She sighed as she got ready for work. Though she was on desk duty for the most part these days, Emma still needed to go in. The sheriff couldn't bear to sit alone in her room at the B&B, and with most of her family giving her mournful looks all the time she generally avoided them.

Emma sighed again as she clipped the badge to her belt and straightened her shoulders as best she could. It would be a long day.

* * *

A vein throbbed in her forehead as Killian made himself at home at her table _again_. He was droning on and on about what kind of father he'd make. She grit her teeth. It was no wonder she'd gotten drunk around the imbecile, even now as he droned on about family sailing trips she wanted a drink.

Emma smiled a small smile as she allowed herself to daydream; a few weeks ago if the pirate had dared to touch her Regina would have shot a fireball at his face. The smile dropped a few moments later. Regina.

The blonde had an odd feeling, and she brought her green eyes up from the table to glance around. She almost missed her. Her green eyes locked on the familiar form of her lover, and she jerked as she remembered where she was sitting and who she was sitting with.

The sheriff stood, not wanting to be near the pirate who'd helped contaminate one of the most beautiful things in her life. She felt herself step toward the brunette, but almost immediately Regina shook her head. There was a broken smile on her face, and it shattered Emma a little more to see.

As Regina stalked off, undoubtedly in the direction of Mifflin Street and home, Emma felt a tug in her gut.

She felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder, and she turned with a snarl on her face. "Keep your fucking hands off me Killian, you may be this child's father, but I can't stand your goddamn face let alone your touch."

Hook gave her a smirk. "That's not what you said the night we conceived said child, love."

Emma just growled. "Fuck off. Regardless of what happened, I'm pretty damn sure it only did because I was black-out drunk. I can barely tolerate you and only because you saved my idiot dad's life."

The blonde felt her jaw snap shut. The idiot comment had totally been a Regina thing to say. Her resolve firmed. "Stop lurking around me like the creepy stalker you are. It's never going to happen."

She stormed off. Emma wouldn't be able to catch Regina, but she still had her house key. Regina deserved some closure, and the sheriff was determined to give it to her ex-lover before her courage waned.

* * *

The house was dark, and Emma wasn't surprised. She remembered easily that Henry had opted to stay with her parents for the time being. The thought made her chest ache. They'd all been so happy together here.

She inhaled deeply through her nose before steadfastly making her way down the hall to find her ex-lover. Her hands trembled a little when she realized Regina was in the den, and her heart beat loudly in her ears as she stepped into the room.

Regina looked as beautiful as always despite the wariness in her face and body language. Her dark hair was mussed and she wore no makeup. Emma thought she must be incredibly warm sitting there in her black trench coat, but then she noticed the half-finished glass of whiskey and figured the woman probably didn't even realize she had it on.

A smooth flash of skin peeked through between the opening of the coat and her calf-length heeled boots with her legs crossed, and the blonde swallowed hard.

"Regina?" there were a lot of questions in her voice, none of which she was sure she wanted the answers to.

The dark head slowly tilted up from examining the half-empty glass in an olive hand, and brown eyes blinked slowly in Emma's direction. "Emma." Her face and voice were devoid of all warmth. "To what do I owe this latest surprise to?"

The words weighed heavily in the air between the two, and Emma fought to keep her feet planted. Running would be so easy. "I left before you got a chance to say your piece. It was unfair of me and," her green eyes ran hungrily over the face in front of her, "I at least owe you a chance at some kind of closure."

Regina snorted, completely unlike herself. "Closure? You don't think having sex with the handless wonder would be final enough for me?" Even with the venom of the words, there was a deep question etched in her countenance as tears welled in her traitorous eyes. "Or perhaps seeing you with him for the last three days would be enough to let me know that things between us are quite final?"

Emma's mouth hung open at the additional utterance, and words exploded out of her mouth without her permission. "You think I'm with _him?"_ Her voice was incredulous. "I can barely stand to be in the same room with that slug!"

The brunette's smile was sardonic and pained. "Yes, well. That's what I used to think before he got you pregnant."

The sheriff swallowed. There wasn't anything she could say to that. She tried to control her breathing as her own tears threatened to be unleashed.

"I don't like him. I loathe him, especially now." Her head was bowed, blonde curls hiding her face from view. "He's been pestering me the last few days about wanting to be some kind of twisted family. I've only managed to not punch him by thinking of you setting him on fire."

The mayor scoffed, "Right."

Emma's head jerked up. "It's true." Her lips were trembling, eyes and nose red as she tried to keep herself from crying. "God, Regina I love you so fucking much." A pale hand passed through her tangled hair restlessly.

Regina's gaze was flinty, her hard earthen gaze locking with the aquamarine of her ex-lover. "Don't," her voice ground out harshly. "You don't get to tell me you love me." Her voice faltered, and a tear escaped. "Not now."

The blonde's chest tightened at the words and the look, but she couldn't help herself. "I can't stop." She felt herself move forward, kneeling at the feet of the woman she was completely enthralled by. "I love you so much. I'm selfish. I wish this baby were ours. I wish I could remember that stupid night, or I hadn't drunk as much as I did. I don't remember any of it. I'm also glad I don't. I couldn't bear living with that too."

She was crying violently now, and her head dropped to rest on the knees she faced. "I love you." Emma couldn't stop repeating the words, knowing that after tonight she probably wouldn't get the chance to say them to this woman again. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

The brunette shook, so many emotions coursing through her veins at Emma's words. Her hands clenched tightly at the glass in her hands. She wanted to ignore the warmth on her knee, or the cold wetness of the blonde's tears as they moistened her flesh and boots. She couldn't. Despite everything, she still loved Emma more than she did breathing.

Tears leaked from her tormented brown eyes, and she brought her right hand to tangled curls as her other set her glass down gently on the end table.

"Show me." Her words were commanding though her voice was hoarse and pained.

Moist green eyes looked up at her from the button of her coat they'd been focused on, and Emma nodded wordlessly.

Regina's eyes gleamed violet as she brought her left hand to the other side of the blonde head, and the purple tendrils of her magic coalesced on either side of the curls.

It took a while to sift back to the night in question, many flashes of various events flickering through her mind before she made it to the day they'd had the horrible fight she couldn't even remember the reason for.

–

_Emma stormed from the house, barely remembering to grab the red leather jacket she knew that drove her lover crazy as she stomped her boots on. Her hands tangled in the pocket of her jeans with her keys as she slammed the door shut and thundered her way over to the bug. It was a little late, but she knew Ruby would happily pour her a large glass of whatever she wanted for another hour or so._

_As the door to the diner jingled, she sulked her way over to the counter, ignoring the fact that the only other patrons were Leroy and Hook._

_After the first three very potent drinks, things started to get hazy. There were some mutterings about how Regina drove her crazy and all the faults she could think of, smattered with wild meanderings about how sexy the woman was when she went all "Regal Queen mode."_

_–_

Regina smirked to herself at that part, but she grit her teeth at Killian's first approach soon after.

–

"_Swan," he slurred, already more than a little drunk himself. "I can't help but notice all your blathering about a certain Evil Queen."_

"_Fuck off Killian," she slurred right back._

"_Well, all you had to do was ask." The heavily intoxicated man leaned in for a kiss, and Emma reflexively smashed the palm of her hand against his incoming face. Hook groaned a little at the pain and his eyes watered. "At least let me buy you a drink!"_

"_Not happening for either of you." Ruby's gaze was sharp. "I'm cutting you both off."_

_Both drunk figures groaned, and Ruby slid Emma a key over to a room for the Bed and Breakfast. "You are going to sleep this off here." Her gaze was intent as she waited for Emma to nod, turning her gaze to the swaying pirate. "And you, get the hell out of here." Ruby's voice was a growl._

_Killian sneered, "Sure you don't want to join me, love?" His eyes were unfocused as he spoke to Ruby, and the lanky brunette rolled her eyes as she jerked him out of the diner by his elbow._

_–_

The flashes of memory got more sporadic.

_Emma stumbled out of the diner, and quite literally tripped over Hook. She helped him up after he begged a few moments, and he offered her his flask of rum in thanks._

–

_They were stumbling in to the B&B, foggily making their way to the room. "No funny bus'ness Killian. Regina will filet you and burn you to a crissssp."_

–

_Killian was helping her out of her shirt, hands fumbling. "You can't sleep in this, Swan." _

_Emma groaned. "Watch it. I'll take off your hook and sssstab you with it if your hand wandersss."_

_The pirate chuckled drunkenly, trying to lean in for a kiss after she was in her underwear. Emma turned her cheek just in time, and she felt angry._

"_Fuck off Killian!"_

–

_The next moment she remembered was waking up with no bra on, her underwear sticky, and a naked pirate next to her. Her head was pounding, and her eyes widened in horror as she took everything in._

"_No." Tears welled in her eyes. "No. No no no no no no no no!" She turned, shaking Hook violently._

_He groaned, rolling over to face her groggily. "What, Swan?"_

_The sight of his hairy body made bile rise in her throat. "Please tell me nothing happened last night."_

_Killian only smirked to himself. Emma cried._

Regina forced herself to stop watching, trying to catch her breath and slow her pulse. Emma was watching as the brunette swallowed hard, absorbing everything she'd seen.

"Emma," she choked out, tears welling in her eyes. "I could hardly call that consensual."

The blonde woman's eyes were gritty with the tears she'd already shed. "What do you mean? I was stupid. I know how he is. I should have known better. I don't really remember everything, but maybe I did something."

"Emma!" Regina's eyes were full of fire as she pulled her lover up and on to the couch. "That wasn't consensual!"

Emma's heart was pounding. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. No." Regina stuttered, so many things flying through her mind. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm mad at the situation. There were bad decisions made, but Emma! You kept telling him to leave you alone."

Her brown gaze was molten as she stared at the sheriff, shaking her head. "I'm going to roast him alive."

A small smile cracked on Emma's face, "I love you."

An olive hand ran through dark locks, "I love you too."

Emma's heart picked up again. "What does this mean?"

Regina sighed, and tugged the blonde woman in. "It means...regardless of who the father is, I'm not going to let you run away from our family." She paused, and her next words were full of rancor. "And I'm going to kill that pirate. Slowly."

She vanished in a puff of purple smoke quite suddenly.

* * *

Killian landed against the brick of the wall with a thud, and Regina felt a sense of satisfaction flood her as he groaned in pain.

Her left hand was up as she held him against the wall, her right making a clenching motion.

The pirate screamed in agony. She wasn't choking the life out of him. A wicked gleam shone in her eyes as she slowly made to close her hand into a fist. Killian's hands were clenching over his groin.

A car door slammed behind her, and the sound of boots running against the sidewalk was distinctive.

"Regina, no!" Emma's voice was desperate. "I hate the guy too, but I don't want to have to lock you up. Please, Regina."

The former mayor sighed, and she glanced at the worried form of her lover.

Her right hand slowly eased open, and Killian moaned in relief. The pirate swallowed hard, his eyes glazed over in pain.

"It kills you that she cheated on you. You shouldn't be surprised." Hook obviously had a death wish. "I'm not even the father, there's yet another bloke out there that she must have been stringing along as well." There was a heavy tone of resentment in his voice.

Shock imprinted on Regina's features and she turned to face a stunned sheriff. Her brown eyes were wide, and her heartbeat accelerated.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was shaky as she addressed Killian, her eyes still affixed to Emma.

There was scorn in the pirate's voice as he spoke. "She punched me in me jewels so hard I passed out. We never got anywhere of note. She slept with someone else, _Your Majesty._"

Emma's eyes were blown wide, and she panted. Her eyes locked with Regina's.

"Regina," she gasped, her voice full of wonder. "Regina, we're going to have a baby. The baby is _yours._"

Regina dropped her arms, rushing over to embrace her lover tightly. She didn't care that Killian scrambled away, fleeing toward the docks. A small part of her wanted to question this, this magical moment of happiness, but she refused to ruin this moment with doubt.

The blonde must have read her thoughts though, pulling back to stare at her intently. "Is there some way, you know, magically to check?" Her green gaze was warm and understanding.

The former mayor hesitated.

"It's okay Regina, do it." Emma's voice was soft. In Regina's shoes, she'd definitely want to check.

"No, Emma." Regina's voice was firm. "It doesn't matter. This baby is ours regardless of how it was conceived."

Emma's head tilted, and she grit her jaw a little. "Then _please_, do it for me. I need to know. _Please._" She still remembered waking next to the pirate too vividly.

Regina's resolve weakened, and her eyes flashed as she rested her hand against the small swell of her lover's abdomen.

Her breath caught. When she looked at Emma, her gaze was warm chocolate and tenderness. "She's ours, Emma."

Green eyes shone with tears. "She?"

There was a small, delicate smile on the brunette's face. "We can only produce female children magically, dear."

Emma choked back a sob, tightening her arms around her lover more tightly than before.

"I love you. We're going to expand our family. Henry's going to be a big brother!" The excitement she hadn't allowed herself to feel before swelled in her chest.

Regina leaned in for a sweet kiss, brushing some blonde hair back behind a pale ear.

"We were going to have that anyway. Emma, I love you. Your family is my family," she paused, and couldn't help the sarcasm in her next words. "Even the two idiots."

Emma laughed musically, tears sliding down her face. Regina had never seen a more heavenly sight.

In a few months, their daughter would greet the world and be part of a large happy family.

The thought warmed her, and she rested her forehead against her lover's.

This was everything she could have ever dreamed of.


End file.
